


Advice

by Storm89



Series: SPN: Imagines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas asking for advice, Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Cas coming to you for advice on how to tell Dean loves him. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

“(Y/N)!”

You jump and look to the side and saw Castiel looking at you.

“God, Cas, don’t scare me like that.”

“My apologies, but I must ask you something of great importance.”

You frown and sit on the bed.

“Sure, Cas. Shoot.”

“You see, it’s about Dean. About how I…feel about him. I would like to him about my…feelings.”

You couldn’t help but smirk, realizing what he was asking for.

“Cas, are you asking me how to tell Dean you love him?”

“Yes.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at his ultra-serious look on Castiel’s face. 

“Well, usually I would say take him out to dinner and dancing, but that’s not going to fly with you guys. I think you should just tell him.”

“You believe it’s that simple?” Castiel asked.

“Many things in life are simple.” you said. 

Castiel nodded and stood up.

“Thank you, (Y/N). I appreciate the advice.”

Castiel flew away and at first you couldn’t help but grin. You can’t wait to see Deans face later. But at the same time, you feel somber, hoping and praying that these two will be together. 

They deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> A cutie but also a little angsty imagine. My babies!
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
